


Simon hits on Raphael

by Harrypotterfan198



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrypotterfan198/pseuds/Harrypotterfan198
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story where Simon hits on Raphael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon hits on Raphael

**Simon:** Hey, Raphael. I really like your pants.

Raphael gives Simon a look.

Simon gets nervous and mumbles, "You know where they would look even better?"

Raphael gives Simon another look and says, "I don't speak mumble. What did you say?"

Simon says louder, "You know where they would look even better?"

Raphael gives Simon a confused look and says, "Where what would look even better?"

 **Simon:** Your pants.

Raphael sighs and says, "Where would my pants look even better?"

Simon smiles and says, "On my floor."

Raphael just stands there staring at Simon.

Finally, Raphael asks, "Did you just hit on me?"

Simon smiles at Raphael and says, "Yes."

Raphael smiles back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find my story on my tumblr. My tumblr is delightfulpandafestival.


End file.
